


The moody knight and the pure knight

by merlinusambrosius



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Can be read as gen or m/m, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinusambrosius/pseuds/merlinusambrosius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Galahad wonders why Sir Mordred is always so moody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moody knight and the pure knight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just a little drabble, and it is un-beta'd, so feel free to point out any mistakes.

Sir Galahed looked up from his book and smiled at the dark-haired knight in front of him. "Good morning sir Mordred." He greeted kindly. Sir Mordred said nothing in return but sat down next to Sir Galahad. "What it is with you and your moods, God only knows." Sir Galahad sighed. "Could you just be quiet, Sir Galahad?" Sir Mordred asked slighty annoyed. Sir Galahad sighed and got back to his reading. If only he knew why the beautiful knight was always so moody.


End file.
